The Merry Dance
by Nessessitee
Summary: *J/D SLASH FIC* Some New Year's Resolutions are just not meant to be...


_A New Year's Offering. Please Enjoy!_

_Archived December 2002_

_For Anne Southwell. For being a Friend to me. :)_

**  
Samantha Carter looked gorgeous in her tight black, off the shoulder dress. Janet Frasier looked just as stunning in her mini red dress, shoe-sting straps over her tanned shoulders. Jack O'Neill was cutting a dashing figure in a slate grey suit, white shirt and suitably matching tie. Daniel Jackson hadn't let the side down with his dark blue suit and best blue shirt and tie combination.

The four friends had met for dinner and were now considering on a place to go for the Midnight countdown. It was New Year's Eve and this was the first time in two years that they were all together on this occasion, and not caught on some mission to save the world. 

After a delightful meal, great white wine and enjoyable conversation Jack had excused himself and gone to the men's room, leaving his three dinner companions to decide his fate at Midnight for him.

"I have a few bottles of champagne chilling in my refrigerator," Janet suggested, shooting Sam a quick look. 

Of course she did, she and Sam had placed them in there before leaving to meet Jack and Daniel at the restaurant. Sam hid her collusive smile behind the rim of her gold-tipped Champagne flute. 

Daniel had been watching the dance floor and had missed the looks exchanged between the female friends. Turning back towards his companions, he said, "I'm fine with that. Jack will.."

He didn't get to finish before Jack returned to the table, tugged gentlemanly at the back of Janet's chair and leant down to ask into her ear, "Doc, care to dance?"

Janet shot Sam a quick glance then placed her napkin onto the table and said, "Why, I'd be honored, Colonel." She allowed him to sweep her to her feet by her hand and then they disappeared amongst the dancers. 

Sam looked across the table at Daniel and gave him a smile. He didn't take the hint immediately as he sat and watched Janet and Jack dancing together. The great difference in their heights made them an interesting pair on the dance floor. At one point Jack wrapped a tight arm around the diminutive doctor's waist and lifted her off the ground, twirling as she laughed loudly. 

"I'd never noticed how tall Jack was before," Daniel comment absently as he watched Janet chortle and playfully slap Jack for being so naughty on the dance floor. 

Sam saw an opportunity. "He's tall, for sure. You'd suit Janet's height better.." 

When Daniel looked at her she said, "Only because you're a little shorter than him."

Daniel blinked then looked at the dancing couple. "Let's join them, then we can swap partners." He held his hand out towards his friend. Sam's face lit with a bright smile as she got to her feet and swanned into the crowd with Daniel. 

Daniel didn't seem too eager to lose Sam as he held her well throughout the dance. She was surprised by his deftness on the dance floor. 

"You're holding back on me, Daniel. I didn't know you could dance this well. You're almost as good as Jack."

"Almost?" He raised his brow. He pulled her against his chest as he twirled them both in a stylish manner. As she laughed he told her, "You'd be surprised what I can do!"

Sam felt a charge of electricity snap under his skin wherever he brushed against her. 

/_Dammit, Janet's interested in you, not me!_/ she reminded herself but chortled happily as Daniel pulled her against his chest for another head-spinning swirl. 

Just as they were coming out of it Sam felt a jolt and realized that Daniel and Jack had slammed into the back of each other. 

"You should stop letting Carter lead," Jack teased playfully. The couples danced side by side, the men shoulder to shoulder and the women the same, as they discussed this. 

"I was about to say that maybe you ought to let Janet lead - she's probably got more control.."

The women laughed happily.

"If you think you can control the Doc any better!" Jack threatened and swept Janet towards Daniel.

Daniel shot Sam a quick look and she smiled as she 'obligingly' went over to Jack. The two men tossed their heads haughtily as they swirled away from each other again with their new partners. 

Sam enjoyed the thrill of Jack's arm across her back and the warmth of his palm against hers. He had the best arms! Lean and full of muscles – she couldn't help but notice them in his little black tees, the bicep bulging at the hem of each sleeve, the tanned arms sinewy and strong, his hands capable.. oh.. so.. capable. She hoped her hand wasn't sweaty against his – he tended to make her nervous, but tonight was now or never for her! She hoped he'd agree to go back to Janet's after this. 

"Daniel's agreed to come back to Janet's after this, Sir. Are you interested?"

"Interested?" Jack had a definitely lecherous look in his eyes. Sam felt heat rise in her face. "Oh, in coming back to the Doc's? Sure-" He shrugged casually and swept Sam deeper into the crowd. 

Janet enjoyed the way Daniel held her in his arms. She'd secretly admired the arms whenever she saw him wearing a short sleeved shirt or rolled cuffs. He had great forearms, tanned and covered in sexy downy hairs that accentuated his masculinity while his long fingers gave him a gentleness many men lacked. 

"Do you think Jack will come at my place after this?"

Daniel did a double-take. "Excuse me?"

"Jack. Having a few drinks back at my place after this. Do you think he'll come at that idea?"

Looking somewhat relieved Daniel sighed as he shrugged causally. "Oh, I guess so." 

The foursome were too caught up in the dancing and music, and the seemingly intentional game of 'dodgem-dancers' that Jack and Daniel had begun playing to realize the time had slipped closer to midnight than expected. When it was announced that Midnight was moments away the group agreed to stay there for THE moment. 

The countdown made the room buzz with excitement. How many new relationships were created on New Year's Eve? Sam enjoyed the squeeze of her hand that Jack had given her, however unintentional, as he leaned towards Daniel and whispered something in his ear while the crowd's roar grew deafening. She shot her friend a quick look and they both looked as nervous as the other. 

On the sound of ONE a horn blew, streamers fell from the ceiling scattering silver confetti on the foursome, and the song 'Auld Lang Singe' played. 

On the sound of ONE Jack fixed his eyes onto Sam and stepped towards her. She smiled and tilted her face up slightly as he moved in closer and closer. 

"Happy New Year, Sir," she said, keeping up the charade. He smiled but didn't give her the expected playful admonition for calling him 'sir' as he was about to lip-lock with her. Instead he snaked his arm across her shoulders and drew her closer until she felt his entire body against her own. Her legs trembled slightly as he lowered his face and claimed her lips in a tender embrace. 

On the sound of ONE Daniel gave Janet a sweet smile and caught her head gingerly but assuredly between his hands, his long fingers buried into her hair as he stepped against her. She blinked as falling confetti rained on her, landing on her upturned cheek. When he took a moment to brush it from her with a delicate sweep of his thumb she felt her heart thud harder within her chest. "Happy New Year, Janet," he said just as he closed his mouth over hers gently. 

A whoop went up throughout the crowd and both men peeled their mouths from the woman's in their arms. Sam blinked and smiled shyly as Jack stepped back slightly from their tight embrace. Janet smiled as Daniel swept more confetti from her upturned face. Then they turned to face their friends. Janet and Sam shared smiles of secret thrills, and their eyes flashed with promise of more to come. Jack looked at Daniel, whooped a laugh and held out his hand. The younger man shook it firmly then Jack clapped his other hand onto Daniel's shoulder and pulled together for a one-armed hug. Sam leaned down to Janet and whispered her plans for their next steps to her friend. Janet nodded in agreement. Jack spoke into Daniel's ear and the younger man nodded in agreement. 

The foursome broke again and the pairs took up their partners once again, dancing out the rest of the song and onto the next, slower number. 

**  
All around them the crowd was thinning out, couples having left to pursue or to start a relationship with their midnight kiss. It became obvious that the time had come for the group to leave as well. 

"Are we all coming back to my place then?" Janet asked as casually as she could while she and Sam led the men from the dance floor. 

"Got any beer?" Jack asked as he fetched his wallet and tugged many notes from it. Daniel also contributed, dropping a short stack of bills onto the table. Sam and Janet retrieved their handbags from the back of their chairs. 

"Beer?" The women exchanged looks.

"Don't worry. I'll grab some on the way," Jack said. 

"Can you get me some white wine?" Daniel rummaged for his wallet again and explained, "I've been drinking it all night. Don't want to mix my drinks." Then he frowned and looked at the label on the bottle on the table. "Not this one though." 

Jack rolled his eyes, took the money Daniel held towards him and said, with a heavy sigh, "Which one?"

"Oh." Daniel didn't seem to know the name of the white wine he preferred. "The label is blue- with white, and yellow.."

Jack reached out, fisted up the shoulder of Daniel's jacket and said, "Good, you can pick it out of the line up at the store. Ladies," He dipped his head and smiled politely. "We'll get the drinks, and meet you back there in a few minutes." 

Daniel held a finger up. "If we're taking my car.."

Jack sighed again. "Of course we are. I didn't drive – remember? You're my designated driver." Unbeknownst to the men the women exchanged glances - if they played their cards right, Jack wouldn't need a Designated Driver. 

"Okay," Daniel said, clearly recalling that he'd driven them to the restaurant. "But all I meant was I'll need to stop and buy gas as well."

"Gas?"

"Why don't I go with you, Daniel, and Sam can take Jack back to my place?" Janet offered brightly. 

"I'm not trusting Daniel to buy my beer – no offence," Jack shot a quick look at his friend. Daniel pulled a face and shrugged as he stepped back.

Sam and Janet exchanged looks. "Okay, well, we'll see you back there then. You know the address?" 

"Yes-" Daniel nodded and patted his chest like he had the address written down. The women smiled before leaving and then Jack turned to Daniel. Without a word the two men followed them from the restaurant, going in the other direction to Daniel's car. 

**  
Janet dropped her keys onto the kitchen counter as she stepped around and pulled the first bottle of champagne from the fridge. Sam eased herself onto one of the stools with a heavenly sigh. 

"You looked good in Jack's arms," Janet told her friend as she passed over a filled champagne flute. 

Sam gave a dreamy smile. "Tell HIM that," she said then chinked her glass against the one her friend held up. "How about you and Daniel-" She encouraged her friend with a nudge when Janet sat on the stool beside her.

Janet swooned with loud chuckles. "Could you believe how well he danced? I could feel every bit of his body.. And I mean *every* bit of his body.." – the women broke into uproarious laughter – "Of his body against me. I thought I'd died and gone to heaven!"

"What was his kiss like?" Sam asked, like a conspiratorial schoolgirl ready for gossip. 

"Actually," Janet blushed and grimaced when it was clear that she was a little disappointed with the results on the dance floor. "Despite it being a little 'brotherly' - it definitely had potential, let me just say that."

"Potential?"

Janet laughed. "I'll give him a few more wines and work on it."

Sam laughed and sipped her drink.

"How about yours?"

"Ah," the blonde blushed deeply and also grimaced. "Not.. well.. nothing passionate. Just a peck.."

"Peck?"

"A little longer, like a caring peck.."

"But a peck?" Janet frowned. 

"Hey, I can work on that, too!"

Janet chortled and chinked her glass against her friend's. "Should we be so devious like this? Those poor men won't know what hit them."

Sam sighed dramatically. "If we left it up to them to make the moves, Jan, we'll be old aged spinsters!"

Janet nodded vigorously and saluted her friend with a raise of her glass. 

"Here's to New Year's Resolutions…"

Sam tapped her champagne flute against her friends. "And to FINALLY making them!"

Again they laughed and chinked their glasses together as they waited for the men to come. 

**  
Daniel stepped inside his apartment and dropped his keys into the dish by the front door. Jack shut the door behind him as he followed the younger man in. 

"I've got the bottle in the kitchen," Daniel said, referring to the bottle of his preferred wine. 

Jack grunted then caught Daniel's hand in his and turned him around abruptly. "But first!" He said with a lecherous glint in his eyes as he stepped against Daniel's body and wrapped his arms around him tightly, pulling the younger man against him "Happy New Year, Baby.." 

Daniel smiled and enjoyed the way they swayed together; body against body, limbs against limbs – perfect symmetry that only came from years of loving together. "Happy New Year, J."

Jack's happy smile filled his face as he ran curled fingers across his lover's cheek and jaw, then moved it up to ease the glasses from Daniel's face. 

Daniel sighed softly, a little at the tender touch, a little in regret. "I feel terrible about lying to.." He didn't get to finish the sentence before Jack's mouth closed over his and silenced him. Daniel moaned and rocked against Jack's body, enjoying the sensation of all of Jack's hardness against him. 

They pulled back and gasped for air. Jack traced every inch of Daniel's face with his fingers as he said, huskily, "I told you at the restaurant, if I didn't get you alone and soon..."

Daniel laughed and stroked Jack's cheek. "Watching me dance always gets you hot, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, sure, ya betcha!" Jack leered and rubbed his hands over Daniel's ass. "Could have done without the kiss though."

"You don't think that Sam or Janet would get the wrong impression about the kisses..."

"Did you use tongue?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "You wish! Of course not! It was a polite, friendly peck."

"Doc doesn't know what she's missing-" Jack grinned lovingly. "Carter was like kissing my kid sister."

"I should think so!"

Jack jostled his lover closer. "Little green eyed monster rearing up his ugly head, Danny?"

"Behave yourself or that's the only head that will be rearing up tonight!"

Jack chortled and kissed his partner again, longer and more passionately than before. 

As they broke apart, Jack continued the conversation from earlier, "Besides, you didn't lie to them, per se. You've come to get your wine.."

"And your beer – I think I still have some from Christmas-" He turned again to go and check but Jack tugged him back against him and consumed him in a deep, lingering kiss. By the time they broke for air Daniel felt giddy. 

"Jack, I can't breathe when you do that, you know that!" He protested as his wolfish lover stepped him backwards into the living room. "Jack.. they're waiting."

"We had to get gas too." The older man reminded him as he settled into the low armchair and manoeuvred Daniel to stand before him. 

"Gas, yeah.. I'd. ah.. forgotten…" Daniel watched as Jack slowly unfastened the belt around his waist. 

"Now, about that little head..." Jack said as he opened Daniel's zipper.

"Hey!" The protest died on Daniel's lips, only to be replaced by "Ooh, God.."

**

Janet checked her watch and was just about to comment on the length of time it seemed to taking the men to get the extra drinks when they heard a knock on the front door. 

The women exchanged conspiratorial smiled, clinked their glasses together and then hurried to answer the door… 

(the End) 


End file.
